My Big Fat Gleek Wedding
by courixoxo
Summary: Mr. Schue and Ms.Pillsbury are getting married. Among those on the guest list are the McKinley High Glee Club. What happenings will occur on the day Will and Emma say "I do"? Read to find out. Pairings and setting inside.
1. Emma

**Okay, so before you read this story, you REALLY need to read this first, or you won't understand anything. Okay, so this story is set after Journey. It mostly takes place in August. The only story line I've changed is the Will and Emma one. Just pretend that the Carl and Shelby things never happened, and pretend Will and Emma just dated throughout the whole back nine. Everything else is the same.**

Pairings: Will/Emma, Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Artie/Tina, Kurt/OC, Matt/Mercedes, Kurt/Mercedes BFFship, Santana/Brittany BFWB,  
_**  
Now that I have that out of the way, I'm gonna talk a little bit on here. First things first, if you have any questions or anything about this story, all you have to do is PM me or put it in a review. Seriously. I'm not gonna think your mean or stupid or weird or anything. Another thing, I love suggestions. Especially when I have writers block. =)  
So I've wanted to write this for a while. I've had the idea in my head for a long time, and it just feels like I need to write it out and share it with you guys. =) And as time goes on, I might incorporate some things from the new season, depending on when I write what I'm writing.  
Also, I'm going to do each chapter following a different person. If you want to see a certain person, let me know and I'll work on it ASAP. Enough with my rambling, enjoy the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Live with it.  


* * *

**

Today was the day. Today, everything in Emma Pillsbury's life would change.

She was nervous, excited, happy, anxious, and scared all at the same time. It was unnerving.

After thinking a little, Emma rose out of bed. Body still tired, she stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen for her usual breakfast of toast with apple jelly. Once she finished eating, she climbed back up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror and thought, _Today is the last day I will be Emma Pillsbury. Later today, I'll be Emma Schuester._

She quickly finished brushing her teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. She didn't bother doing her hair or makeup, since the hair and makeup team she had hired were just going to do it anyways. She went into the closet in her room and grabbed two garment bags. One with the wedding gown in it, one with the dress for the reception. She pranced down the stairs and into the garage, where her car was parked. She loaded all her things into the car, and drove to the church, where there were rooms set up for the bridal party to get ready.

Once Emma arrived to the church, she parked her car, and walked up the few stairs leading to the front doors of the church. She swung open the doors, and walked in.

She took a minute to close her eyes and just think. About everything. About McKinley High, about her decorations, about her reception, about... Will.

Oh god, every time she thought about him her legs turned to jelly. His cute hairdo, his chin dimple, his caring nature, his..everything.

After she was done taking everything in, she headed up the stairs which led to the rooms in which her and her bridal party were to get ready in. She stepped inside her designated room, took a deep breath, and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

_**Hey guys, sorry this one was so short. I really just wanted to get a little bit of Emma in the beginning. But Emma fans, don't worry. There will be more of her later in the story. Next chapter **__**might be Kurt, Mercedes, and Emma. It might also be Will. I haven't really decided yet. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Oh, and please review? It would mean a lot to me if you did!  
REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Kurt, Mercedes, Emma

_**Wow, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I'd like to g**__**ive a shout ou**__**t to dante4everfan, nycmargo, and Hayden! You guys are the reason I write. =) And thank you to those who Story Alerted and Favorited this story! Though it would mean a lot if you reviewed also. =)**_

I'm thinking of putting Ms. Pillsbury's brother in this story. You know, the one who pushed her into that stuff at that farm a long time ago? I wanted to know if I should have him in here. And if you do think he should be in the story, what should I name him? The choice is up to you. =)

You know the drill. You wanna see something? Review, and let me know. Those who asked for Finchel and Quick, please be patient or a little bit longer. I really wanna jump ahead to them, but I just really think the story would be better with Kurt and Mercedes first. Finchel will probably be one of the next few chapters. Quick will follow soon after. And some of the characters will have more than one chapter for themselves, so expect to go back to them, too.****

Disclaimer: I obviously still don't own Glee.

Kurt and Mercedes stepped into the church, their garment and makeup bags in tow. Mercedes walked into the church first, without hesitation. It took Kurt a couple seconds to step in the church. He really didn't feel like he belonged to be here, but it was or Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, and they had insisted he come. That he belonged there just as much as everyone else.

"Aren't you just so excited for Mr. S and Ms. P? Today couldn't have come fast enough!" Mercedes said with a smile.

Kurt smiled. "Ohmygosh, I know. I thought it was going to be FOREVER. This is probably the most exciting day, of my life."

To say Kurt was excited was an understatement. Today, he got to give makeovers to every girl in the bridal party. He was beyond excited. He was ecstatic.

"Come on, Kurt. Ms. P's waiting in her room upstairs," Mercedes explained as she began walking towards the stairs.

Kurt nodded and began following after her. Once they got up the stairs, Kurt and Mercedes searched around for the room Ms. Pillsbury would be in. Kurt knocked on one that looked promising, and waited or some sort of response.

"Kurt, Mercedes, Is that you?" Ms. Pillsbury called out.

"It most certainly is, Ms. P," Mercedes called back.

"Oh, come on in, kids!" she called out again.

Kurt opened the door to see Ms. Pillsbury sitting in the chair in front of the vanity. Hair and makeup yet to be done.

"Don't worry, we've got everything under control," stated Kurt, who was more than prepared with his multiple hair and makeup supply bags that he was placing on the coffee table in the small room. While Mercedes was putting a mix CD into the CD player that she had brought with her.

"Where are the rest of the kids?" asked Emma, who watched in the vanity's mirror as Kurt began to play with her hair a little.

"Oh, they'll be here soon. We just wanted to come early so we could get a head start on making you look absolutely fabulous," Kurt said with a smile.

"Well alright then, what do you want to do first?" asked Ms. P, who was getting her hair pulled back into a big clip to keep it all back.

"Well, I'll start on your makeup. You have a pale complexion, so I think we'll do a neutral foundation, gold eyeshadow, dark brown eyeliner, brown mascara, peachy lipgloss...with a little bit of lavender, and a toasty colored blush," explained Kurt.

"Oh, alright. And thank you for this, Kurt. It means a lot," Emma stated.

"Think of it as...a wedding gift," Kurt said with a soft smile as he began working on her face.

_**Okay guys, thanks for reading this story! It means a lot that you think so much of my writing! If you could just review, I would be really grateful. I'll shout out everyone who reviews!**_

Next might be Tina. Or Will. I really wanna do Finchel and Quick, but it's not time to do that yet, no matter how tempting! They WILL be happening though! Don't worry!

Remember, Reviews=Faster updates!

Thank you! 


End file.
